


Soft

by silkinsilence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence





	Soft

“I used to fantasize about kidnapping you, you know.”

It came as a lazy thought to break the silence, something she didn’t mind letting slip from between her lips. She remembered the daydreams, hazy visions of her and Azula stealing away in the night, the two of them against the world. In the past, those thoughts had always been accompanied with pangs of scorn and sadness and the knowledge that they’d never come true. Now, looking back, they seemed a little silly, but nothing more than that.

“Oh?” Azula’s head shifted on her stomach. Mai looked down at her, watched her face rise and fall as Mai breathed. Azula’s eyes were half-closed. It was the product of a quiet afternoon. Outside the window, the sky was slowly turning pink.

“Yeah. We’d climb out the window or something and drive away on a motorcycle.”

“A motorcycle?” Her voice had that constant note of a barely-concealed laugh. Mai’s lips moved upward. It really  _was_  stupid. “And who’s driving the motorcycle in this fantasy of yours?”

“I was, of course. You’re the damsel. You cling onto me.” Mai didn’t mention the other component to this daydream, one where she watched Ozai’s offices from a nearby building with a sniper rifle, waiting for him to appear, and then lined up his  _filthy little head_  in the crosshairs and…

“Well, that’s the most unrealistic thing I’ve ever heard.” Azula snorted.

“Which part?”

“All of it. I never needed rescuing, Mai.”

Mai still disagreed with that, but it was more difficult when the murder had ended up being Azula’s to commit.

“And that reminds me. I’m upset with you.”

“What did I do?” Mai could imagine a lot of things. Azula had been especially prickly of late.

“You threw them away.”

Mai rolled her eyes and then was glad Azula couldn’t see her. “I…will not apologize for that. Secret cigarettes go against the point of you quitting. Just chew the damn gum.”

“I don’t _like_  the damn gum,” Azula said, mimicking her girlfriend’s tone. In one hand she held a lighter,  _the_  lighter, restlessly flicking it in and out of life. “So tonight, you’ll be sleeping alone.”

“Fair enough.” Mai closed her eyes.

Tonight was very small when there were hundreds and hundreds of nights to come.


End file.
